180 into a new reality
by DragonflyTears
Summary: Grind Fic. There's another part of the story not told. Eric actually has a twin sister, Joey. After Joey's mom passes away she moves to chicago to live with Eric and their dad. There she meets Dustin:: GASP!::( DONT READ THIS! IT WILL NOT BE UPDATER ON TH
1. Default Chapter

So, this is a Grind fan fiction. I've wanted to write it for so long and now i am! It's kinda sad that there is only one other Grinds fic other than this one and i decided to actually add more Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I dont know anything except Joey, her mom, the highschool, and the story dur xD

Joey Hurley had a pretty good life. She lived in L.A with her mom in a pretty nice house too, and went to one of the best schools money could afford. She had more friends than she actually needed, and best of all, she had skateboarding.

Growing up twelve years with her twin brother Eric, she had picked up on skateboarding at the same time he had and never let it go. That was before her parents got divorced. Now she and Eric lived practically at different extremes of the United States. Of course they kept contact and occasionally visited each other, but that only happened every so often.

Joey was one of the only girl skaters in her High School, the rest were mostly cheerleaders. While no one could doubt her skills, they were surprised to learn that she was actually much of a tomboy. Why? Well, like her brother Eric she had blonde hair, except hers was a bit wavy. Though usually hidden behind sunglasses, her blue eyes gave her the American girl look topped off with her bronze skin due to her time spent in the sun. She was considered "no-man's land" at school due to the fact that even now as senior, days before her graduation, she had not had one boyfriend! Some thought she "played for the other team" but changed their minds when they decided to study her.

Speaking of school. Only one word describes it, boring. According to Joey that is. She spent most of her days in class waiting for school to be over so she could go to the Skate Park near by. Now summer was exactly three days away, lazy days. Too bad for Joey, she didnt know that a blow to the chest was coming her way.


	2. Happenings leading to a new life

Yeah first chappie! Well second...w/e. -.-

The room was a wreck. All you could see were clothes thrown on the ground and a bump on a bed. That bump, was Joey. She groaned as her alarm went off playing " Ocean Avenue", and rolled off her bed, literally.

A small "Ow." Was heard from the right ride of her bed, as she stood up looking groggy and frustrated.

" Stupid alarm going off at friggin 7 AM..." She said to herself. Her eyes widened. She was going to be late for her own graduation...shit. She switches the song over to Get Free by The Vines and grabs random Grateful Dead Band T-shirt off of a chair along with a pair of torn jeans and underwear and runs to the bathroom only to emerge from it five minutes later.

Looking at her clock, Joey grabs her book bag and skateboard and puts on her chucks. Grabbing a hair clip she runs out of her room her cell phone and iPod in tow. She skateboards down the busy streets of L.A, heading towards her school, only to arrive twenty minutes late.

After a long and tedious ceremony, she was finally free. Although she was rather ticked off that her mother had not shown up, she'd promised to be there the day before but there was no sign of her. Sighing, Joey grabbed her skateboard, said goodbye to her friends, and skated towards her home. On the way she saw something that would change her life forever.

There had been a car accident so big a few hours earlier that they had not cleared the street yet, and being pulled out of a black Jeep Wrangler that had been completely destroyed, was her mother. Joey gasped and ran towards the car wreck that is until an office tried to stop her. " You can't go by miss. Go along your way."

" That's my mom!" Joey answered as she forced herself past him and closer to her mom's dying body." Mom?" Joey said as tears spilled from her eyes. Joey's mother opened her eyes and lightly smiled. " Joey," she whispered. " You belong with your father now."

" No mom! You're gonna be fine! We just need to go to the hospital now. No one will listen." Joey looked up shaking as she cried and yelled, " WHY WONT ANYONE TAKE US TO A HOSPITAL? CAN'T YOU SEE SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR? PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!" People looked at her with pity as she wrapped her arms around her mother's now dead corpse and cried.

Two Weeks Later...

It had been a year since she last saw his mother and sister, and when the news of his mom dying came it hit him hard. Sure he hadn't spent as much time with her as he'd like, but she was still his mother and she had been good to him. Now, Joey, his sister, would come live with him and his father.

Eric Rivers stood at gate 30 waiting for Joey's arrival but so far all the people who had come out were obviously not here, hence the fact that he is still standing there... Then he saw her. There she was, all grown up. Yes, corny, but hey he's older by a minute. " Joey!" He called to her.

Joey smiled when she saw Eric calling and what appeared to be waving her over, she wasn't sure because it looked like he was having a spasm. " Eriiiiiiiic" She said as she carried out the "i" a little longer than usual.

" Joeeeeeeeyyyy" Eric replied and enveloped her into a hug. " I've missed you sis, how are you doing? Better?"

" Yeah, I'm faring nicely good sir, and art thou faring well as well?"

" Nay, for my father hath been home lately and i utterly despise him like Queen Mab despises ear wax."

" For thou hath not changed. I am glad." Joey laughed and shook her head. " We haven't done that in years! Man i can't believe i still remember the words."

Eric chuckled and agreed. " Yeah, i thought you had gotten over Shakespeare and i wouldn't have to carry on the conversation..."

" Yeah well i saw As You Like It last month and I've been back on Shakespeare since then."

" Oh god, sometimes i swear you're not my sister..."

" Yeah, I'm too intelligible to be related to you."

" ...Right" Eric chuckled and wrapping his right arm around Joey's neck he pulled her outside. " Now there isn't any more luggage right?"

" Nope. But I'd like my head back please." Joey responded.

"Yeah...maybe later."

With that, Joey and Eric walked out of the airport and to the bus stop to wait for a bus taht would take them home and into a new life.

Cheesy i know but eh. XD

REVIEW!

**Smurf**


	3. Meet Matt J

Yey! Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like Joey and the story so far .

After the one-hour ride on one bus then the two-hour ride on another, Eric and Joey arrived at the Rivers residence. Joey had expected that they live in the suburbs but not this deep in!

" Took long enough." Joey commented smartly as she and Eric walked to the door of what was to be her new home.

" Dad would have give me a ride but he was..."busy."' Eric answered.

" He's still married to that fake thing? This is a surprise."

" Yeah i know." Eric unlocked the door and pushed it open. " Go in, you wont die." He said smirking.

" Ha, ha." Joey looked around, her face expressionless. " Hmm..."

" Hmm? Wh-" he was about to continue but he was cut off by his dad walking into the foyer were they stood.

" Hey Kiddo!" Joey's dad said to her.

" Hey, Dad." Joey said smiling lightly and hugged her dad less than eager as he squeezed the life out of her. " Yeah, dad i need to breathe." She finally said after she let him continue for about two more minutes.

"Oh, right! Hey you remember Loretta right?" Mr. Rivers said as he brought his new wife forward."

Joey looked at her stepmother disdainfully. " Right, hi. – Listen dad i think I'll just let Eric take me to my room, I'm kinda tired."

" Oh ok, but it's only 6:00!"

" Yeah, well it's a bit later in Cali so I'm used to that time. Sorry, we'll talk later though. Nice seeing you again Loretta, bye." With that, she dragged Eric with her up the stairs and she made a beeline to Eric's room instead of her own.

" Not that I'm a wiz a time or anything but i thought people were behind in time in Cali... And what happened to you going to your room?"

" Yeah, but he probably doesn't know that. And i don't feel like going to my room. Knowing dad, he probably had Loretta arrange it and there are flowers everywhere which really sucks.

" Ah, yeah she did arrange it. Oh yeah before i forget, my—" Eric was stopped, once more, as a guy with a beanie and some odd smelling clothes and a cast came bursting in.

"Dude where is she? Man, you said i could meet your sister!" The guy said.

" Yeah...Matt this is my sister Joey, Joey, this is Matt." Eric said introducing them.

Matt looked at Joey and smiled like an idiot and turned to Eric. " Man you didnt tell me she was hot!" He said to Eric and then he turned to Joey " My name is Matt and I'll be your sex slave for tonight." He said as he took her hand to kiss it.

Joey looked at Matt amused and pulled her hand back. " Tempting i assure you but uh, I'm not looking tonight."

" Yeah, Matt can you like, not hit on my sister? It's kinda nasty man." Eric told Matt.

" Come on dude your sister is hot!" Matt answered.

" Yeah I'm only right here you know..." Joey said. Eric and Matt looked over at her and she chuckled. " Yeah...I'm gonna take a shower and uh, I'll see you later Eric. And Matt I'll be seeing you." She said as she started to walk out of Eric's room with her book bag.

" You'll be seeing me real soon sexy because i love here too. Got my own place in the garage. Maybe we can hook up later " Matt winked and kissed the air.

Joey started laughing and shook her head yelling, " see ya" behind her as she closed the door to bathroom.

AHHH yey xD well Matt comes into play. XD that dude is awsome.

review!

**Smurf**


	4. Dustin and HOLY CRAP!

Ok so on to the next chapter huh? 

It was 6:30 PM when Dustin Knight came walking into the River's house, and he was greeted by being tackled to the ground and given a noogie.

" Shit that hurt!" Dustin screamed at Matt, who had been the one to give him the noogie.

" Don't be a chick man! You're so sensitive." Matt responded.

Dustin punched Matt and ran up the stairs as Matt chased him, and pulled the door of the bathroom to run in and closed it, locking it behind him. He let out a sigh of relief and opened his eyes, which had been closed and realized he wasn't alone.

Joey had just stepped out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her when she saw the door being pulled open to let in another guy and then closed and locked. Apparently he hadn't seen her there. Who was he? " Who the hell are you?" Joey asked him clutching her towel as she tried to cover up a bit but it didnt help.

" Um...m-me? Who are you? Woah!"

Eric had unlocked the bathroom door from the outside and out fell Dustin. " Dustin, meet Joey, my sister. Joey, meet Dustin, another friend." Eric introduced them.

"Oh. So does he live here too?" Joey asked.

" No, but he might as well. You might wanna go into your room and change Joe."

" Yeah...nice meeting you Dustin, see ya." Joey said as she walked away into her room, then a scream was heard and the guys went over and opened her door. All that could be seen everywhere...were pink and light blue flowers. " I'LL KILL HER!" Joey screamed.

" Uh Joey...you might not want to..." Eric started.

" DONT YOU DATE DEFEND HER! MY ROOM WAS PERFECT LAST TIME I WAS HERE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BAM POSTERS? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY JIMMY WILSON POSTERS? OH MY GOD! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY THINGS? MY CLOTHES? THAT STUFF WAS EXPENSIVE!"

" What, was it all designer?" Matt asked.

Joey looked at him like she was about to choke him. " NO!" She looked around in her closet and in a black garbage bag in the back corner she found her clothes. She brought it out and put it onto her bed and dumped the clothes. " Thank Moses its all here, even my vans."

" Thank Moses?" Dustin asked.

Joey looked up and chuckled. " Yeah, my friend Logan was trying to get everyone to say that in school and it got stuck in my system."

"Ah."

" So you like wearing Hurley and stuff like that huh?" Matt asked as he looked through her clothes and underwear.

Joey grabbed her things out of his hands and placed them down. " Yeah i do. They're easy to skate in."

" You skate? What Ice skate or something?"

" No, I skate board. Since i was little."

"Wow, the only girls i know are the ones who hang out with skateboarders because they, well, skateboard." Dustin Commented.

"You mean tour sluts? They're easy to come by." Joey said. " You guys mind getting out so i can change?" She asked them as she grabbed a thong out of Matt's hands.

" Are you gonna wear that?" Matt asked referring to the thong.

" Go away!" She screamed and kicked them out. Joey shook her head and sighed. Living with Matt would take some getting used to, but Dustin, there was another story. Wow, he was cute. Sure she sounded like a little seventh grader with a crush, but hey it was true! When she had first seen him she thought " what the hell..." because of him obviously running into the bathroom with her in it. But now, wow. But he was her brothers friend and off limits. Life sucked major ass.

Sorry about the comment about the seventh graders! If there are any seventh graders reading this. XD well, please review!

**Smurf**


End file.
